


Defy Your God - Abandon Faith

by ricehat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU: Priests & Demons, Anal Sex, M/M, divine inteference, google translate latin, grossly inaccurate descriptions of the catholic faith, post demonic ritual sex, severe blasphemy, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>demon hux fucks priest kylo ... :) </p>
<p>grace: this is ur fault and ur welcome.. </p>
<p>inspired by my friend gracezodiacs father ren series as well as that father hux series the author of which idk </p>
<p>somehow this is both slowburn and inceridbly rushed. takes like 1300 words for the actual porn to happen. a personal record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracezodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/gifts).



> this will have a second chapter.... it will...... but dw its not too much of a cliffhanger ;)

Kylo Ren was a priest. A man of God. So why was it that God was trying him like this? His whole life he had tried to live without sin, being raised Catholic, attending Catholic school, going to church every week, praying at night, becoming a respected priest, devoting his life to religion. So why? Why was there a demon, with ginger hair and yellow eyes, at the entrance of HIS church, grinning at him like a fool. 

“Hello, Father”, the demon said in a mock voice, stepping inside, leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

Kylo reached for his rosary, starting to really feel afraid. The man had lived a sheltered life, his parents loving and caring, even if he hadn’t appreciated them while they lived, he respected their memory now. Even though according to his faith demons existed, he never even dreamed of coming face to face with one. He had never performed an exorcism and frankly did not recall any of his learnings that might have helped him now. He resorted to motioning a cross with his hand, and fiddling with his rosary. He dared not say a word.

The demon kept walking closer, with strides so smooth it was impossible to look away, his entire being swaying to an unhearable music. “Don’t be rude, Father”, the demon said, his voice cold as ice. 

“What do you want?” Kylo asked in a hushed voice, his throat too tight to speak up.

“Your soul and body, the usual, you know”, the demon drawled. 

“My, my body?” the priest spluttered, his cheeks turning red. In this day and age sodomizers were not accepted, more like killed or thrown to jail, at the very least. And a demon saying he wanted your body, well what else could he mean? 

“Yes, Father. Now won’t you tell me your name, I would so like to know”, the demon smiled, finally reaching Kylo at the end of the isle. He stepped a few feet too close to Kylo’s liking, and stood there, waiting.

“It’s Ren, Kylo Ren”, Kylo said, for some reason he didn’t feel like objecting the demon on his most simple request. Who knew what trouble he’d get into.

“I am Hux”, the demon said, his eyes flashing with something, Kylo didn’t dare guess what. “So, Kylo Ren, will you offer yourself to me, body and soul, and join me and my brethren in Hell?” as Hux talked the air became static and more black smoke spiraled from nothingness, and Kylo could hear singing. 

“Did you really think I would agree?” Kylo sneered, taking a step back from the demon. The spell was broken and the room returned to normal. He knew Hux couldn’t take his soul without him agreeing to it, and his scaretactics were nothing but a trick. The demon did have raw power, and he could kill the priest, but that wouldn’t score him his soul. And that was of course what he was after. The body part was just part of the trap, to lure him in. But Kylo did know better after all, after the initial shock he remembered what he had learned nearly 10 years ago.

“I guess not. I’ll just have to do this the traditional way”, Hux said, closing the distance between them and caressing the priest’s cheek. “Seduction”, he finished.

“You intend to ‘seduce’ me out of my soul?” Kylo asked sarcastically. He was not a man weak of heart.

“You could say so, but I would settle for just your body, Kylo Ren. You look delightful, even under all that black robe I can see your finely toned muscles, your nicely shaped-” Hux was interrupted by Kylo slamming his hand against the demon’s mouth, shutting him up. 

“I get it already, you want to corrupt me so that I’ll go to Hell regardless of if you take my soul yourself or not”, he said angrily, who knew that dealing with demons was this annoying?! But behind his anger he was embarrassed, as a priest and a virgin he wasn’t used to being complimented, especially on his body… But he liked it.

“Look, just because I started this with saying I want your soul doesn’t mean that I don’t actually appreciate you as a person and maybe want to spend some time with you… and make you my bride”, Hux said defensively. He wasn’t very good at conveying his emotions and intentions. Trial and error, as they say.

“Your bride? That would still include going to Hell, would it not?” Kylo asked. “Besides, we only just met! You don’t even know me!” 

“Well fine, maybe I do want you to join me in Hell. But what can you expect? I am a demon after all”, Hux chuckled lightly, grabbing Kylo’s shoulders and looking at him earnestly. “After we marry we’ll have all eternity to know each other. Is that not what you wish, eternal life? Hell isn’t that bad when you’re one of the bad guys”, the demon said.

“I supposed you could look at it that way… Do tell me, Hux, what does becoming your ‘bride’ entail?” Kylo asked, still feeling very suspicious of the devil in disguise.

“Sex, collecting souls, running Satan’s errands, etcetera”, Hux replied.

“But I am a human, haven’t you noticed?” Kylo asked.

“Oh yes, you are. That can be changed. With sex”, Hux said. “Our first time would also constitute as a marriage ceremony.”

“But why would I abandon my faith, my God and Creator, for an eternal life, when I am destined to gain that by His power after my death?” Kylo asked, but he was tempted… After all, God hadn’t treated him fairly, killing his parents and sister, leaving him an orphan as a young boy. And now God had allowed this demon to appear before him, surely it meant something? 

“And sex”, Hux smirked. “There’s no sex in heaven, Kylo Ren.”

“You make a good point.”

 

*****

 

They were naked lying on a bed, in a dimension not on Earth but not in Hell either, it almost seemed like a dream. There was pink mist, waterfalls that had no end or beginning, and the giant bed with black linens that they were currently lying on top of, tangled in only each other.

They kissed each other, starting tenderly but soon the kiss turned to all teeth and mouths clashing and Kylo’s lip was bleeding but he didn’t care, the demon on top of him was too good at this… Kylo opened his eyes to find the demon staring at him with unblinking eyes. He couldn’t turn away.

‘’Kylo Ren’’, Hux suddenly said, raising himself slightly off of the dark haired man. ‘’Are you ready to perform the ritual of matrimony and become a demon?’’ It had been a few days since they had met and it had taken a shitload of Hux seducing Kylo with so many promises of a better life, of eternal pleasure, never facing the wrath of his God, to reach the agreement of getting married. It turned out that Kylo was pretty easy to sway. Making a deal with the Devil (essentially) after all was pretty damn cool. 

‘’Yes’’, Kylo whispered. 

Hux smiled and began to chant a spell:

‘’et a filiis hominum  
et daemonium habes  
blasphemandum Deum tuum  
et peccatum delectationis  
missus est in dextera  
per voluptatem carnis,  
dereliquit Deum

Satan Ego vos  
implere, carmine.’’

As Hux spoke a soft light surrounded them both and Kylo gasped, arching off the bed. He was panting heavily, the ritual was causing him obvious discomfort. He felt something moving inside his veins, flowing through him. His eyes were squeezed shut but he could feel something happening to them. Suddenly the pain and discomfort passed and he relaxed on the bed, heaving in breaths. He opened his eyes and his irises had turned yellow. 

‘’I’m a demon now?’’ Kylo asked, his voice slightly altered, it was smoother now. Besides that and his eyes, everything else looked exactly the same.  
‘’Oh yes, but you won’t get the ability to have a true form until after the actual sin is committed’’, Hux explained, ‘’By sin I, of course, mean sex.’’

‘’Ah yes’’, Kylo laughed, pulling the other demon into a kiss. He clung to Hux’s shoulders, moaning when Hux started actually touching him, starting from his chest, moving to his stomach, his erect cock, to his thighs, his opening, and gods, that felt too good. ‘’More’’, Kylo demanded, winding his hands in Hux’s hair.

Hux paused for a moment to snap his fingers, conjuring a bottle of some kind of lube from the air. He poured some on his hand and rubbed it on his fingers. Despite being immortal now he wanted Kylo to be prepared for his demon cock… Demon cock meaning a huge cock. The thing was probably at least 9 inches long, but the real hugeness came from the thickness. He proceeded to impale Kylo on his fingers, starting with two. Kylo could take it. He pushed the fingers in and out a few times before adding a third one. 

‘’Give it to me’’, Kylo panted, ‘’Just fuck me already!’’ Having his internal physique changed apparently made him horny… 

Hux didn’t say anything but retracted his fingers and smoothly lathered his cock with the excess lube. He pushed into the ex-priest in one smooth thrust, making him moan loudly. As Hux started pounding into him Kylo hung onto his shoulders for dear life.

“Ooh God, God, ahh”, he kept moaning, saying his Lord’s name in vain. The irony of this wasn’t lost on Hux, who had to stop himself from mocking Kylo. Didn’t want to ruin the moment after all. 

Hux shifted his angle, hitting Kylo’s prostate nearly every thrust, making the man moan loudly each time. Kylo was scratching at Hux’s shoulders, had they been human there would surely be blood, but Hux didn’t seem to bleed. At least not so easily. 

Hux leaned down to bite Kylo’s shoulder, making him yelp. The bitemark oozed with blood, and Hux smeared his fingers with it, showing Kylo that his blood was now black. The sign of a demon. He pushed his fingers into Kylo’s mouth, making him lick off his own blood. Kylo eagerly did so, obscenely sucking on the demon’s fingers.

Hux finally removed his fingers from Kylo’s mouth and the two made eye contact, yellow eyes clashing. Hux hoisted Kylo’s legs on his shoulders to reach even deeper inside him, and it didn’t take many thrusts until Kylo was coming on his own chest and even his face. Hux grunted and pushed deep into him, unloading his cum. They both panted for a few moments before Hux pulled out and softly guided Kylo’s legs back to the bed. 

He collapsed on the bed, taking deep breaths. That was one marriage ceremony. Hux looked over at Kylo who had his hand over his face, he seemed very out of breath. They both were damp with sweat.

“I’m sticky”, Kylo whined, scrunching his face in discomfort. He gestured to all the cum on and in him. Hux huffed and ran his hand over Kylo’s torso, magically making the cum disappear. Convenient. 

“So what did you mean by that true form ability thing earlier?” Kylo idly asked a few minutes later. They had gone under the covers now, and the mist had turned into a dark blue to fit their states of mind better. 

“All demons have so called ‘true forms’ but they’re really just these big dogs. That you can now transform into. I’d imagine your fur would be black, since it tends to go hand in hand with your hair. Never seen a bald demon though… We can practice the transformation tomorrow or something”, Hux told Kylo, happy that the man was interested. 

“All right. Goodnight, my dear”, Kylo said, with only a little sarcasm in his voice.

That night Kylo couldn’t fall asleep however; the environment was somehow unsettling. He only noticed it now, but the bed was actually situated on something resembling a rocky mountain, but it was very narrow. He couldn’t step out of the bed for fear of falling into the blue mist hundreds of feet below him.


	2. He came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end.........

Kylo had drifted into a restless sleep, seeing vague images of his God before him, chastising him for his sins, raining divine punishment upon him. When he finally woke up in, presumably, the morning, he saw Hux sitting at the bed, staring at him.

 

“Good morning, beloved”, the older demon said, petting Kylo’s messed up hair.

 

“Hux… what is this place?” Kylo asked, not bothering with greetings.

 

“A dimension on the border of Hell and Earth. Why do you ask?” Hux told him. The mist had turned into a shade of pink again, and Kylo assumed it meant that it was morning. There was no sun or anything resembling it, the mist seemed to generate some kind of light, so that he could see. Or maybe his eyes could see in the dark now.

 

“It’s just that I had… a nightmare. And I need to know, can God reach us here? Can He punish me? Please Hux, I have sinned, I have sinned so severely, how can I ever be redeemed?” Kylo started to panic, rising to sit up and clutch at the sheets. 

 

“Oh don’t you fret about that… God can’t come here, or to Hell either. You’re safe here, Kylo”, Hux said, easily lying to him. That was the first time Hux had simply called him ‘Kylo’, not the full title ‘Kylo Ren’. He doubted that was the man’s real name, but decided not to push it. After all something as trivial as name didn’t matter in regards to their marriage’s legitimacy. 

 

‘’Good’’, Kylo murmured, sliding back into a laying position. Hux bent down to kiss him, running a hand through his hair and pulling slightly, making Kylo moan. Suddenly Hux rose and got off the bed. Kylo gasped, remembering the cliffs all too clearly. But when he peeked at Hux’s feet he saw that the demon was standing on air. Or something invisible. Kylo just stared at Hux. 

 

Hux snapped his fingers and suddenly Kylo was wearing a tight leather outfit, very different from the black suit Hux was wearing. Kylo’s outfit was very revealing and honestly better suited as lingerie. “Hey, what’s the meaning of this?” Kylo demanded angrily, his whole face flushed with embarrassment.

 

‘’Come on now, we need to get going’’, Hux said, ignoring Kylo’s complaints and extending his hand to Kylo. Kylo grasped the hand given to him and suspiciously got out of the bed, to find that he could also stand on air. 

 

‘’To where?’’ he asked.

 

‘’Home’’, Hux smiled, not so devilishly as usual. He seemed almost tender. And so they walked through the air, Kylo glancing down at every step, not-so-secretly terrified of falling into whatever lay hundreds of feet below them. They were still holding hands. They came to a stop, to stand before a vortex of sorts. Hux just stepped right in, taking Kylo with him. The world spun and twisted and Kylo somehow found that it didn’t affect him. A few seconds later they emerged into a rather empty street. Kylo looked around him. There was no doubt about it, this was Hell. 

 

Everything was undertoned with red. The sky was red, it almost did seem like a cave. Kylo couldn’t help but wonder if they really were inside the Earth’s crust. There was no sun. There were street lamps though, illuminating the street and sky in a yellow-ish light. The buildings were elegant houses, with up to five floors. The style looked vaguely similar to London in the late 1800’s. Kylo had been to London once back then, now it was the early 1900’s. Or had been, on Earth. Kylo didn’t quite think that Hell used the same calendar, but it was possible right?

 

They walked along the street for a while, stopping at one of the houses. It had 4 floors and seemed very fancy. Hux conjured up a key and opened the door. Why they needed locks if you could get the key out of thin air, that Kylo didn’t know. Much to his annoyance being transformed didn’t give him omnipotence so he actually didn’t know anything about demons, besides that they’re evil and steal souls. They stepped inside the house. 

 

“Come, to the bedroom”, Hux sing-songed, still not letting go of Kylo’s hand. They started walking up the stairs. 

 

“Straight to the bedroom? You’re not even going to show me around the house?” Kylo asked, but not with much malice. Sex with the demon had been… amazing. 

 

“We are newlyweds after all”, Hux smirked as he led Kylo to his sleeping chambers. The room was huge and dimly lit, the first thing Kylo noticed was the bed, with red sheets. There were some black cabinets and desks, along with chairs and even a divan. It was a very luxurious room. 

 

Kylo let go of Hux’s hand and bounced on the bed. He suddenly felt very giddy. “Well come on then”, he teased Hux. He still felt shy in his leather clothes, but he knew that Hux was weak to his muscular frame and toned thighs. He took off the leather shorts and spread his legs as suggestively as he could, feeling that being a demon had given him some confidence. 

 

And surely Hux climbed into the bed and between Kylo’s thighs, capturing his lips in a needy kiss. He parted from Kylo and quickly unfastened his belt and zipper, freeing his demonic erection from its shackles. He slicked his cock with some spare lube and pushed into Kylo without even preparing him. 

 

“Aah, ah, what the hell Hux?!” Kylo moaned and panted, clutching onto Hux’s shoulders as his ass was impaled on the impressive cock. It felt even larger than last night, which was probably caused by the lack of foreplay. 

 

“I thought you didn’t want to wait”, Hux smirked as he started thrusting into Kylo, hard. Kylo just gave him a glare before he was gasping for air as Hux dragged his cock over Kylo’s prostate. 

 

“Harder”, Kylo sobbed, wrapping his legs around Hux’s torso. And Hux compiled, brutally snapping his hips into Kylo’s ass, grinding his cock inside him. Kylo was nearly screaming with pleasure, nails raking over Hux’s back. Kylo felt himself be close to the edge and was about to come when suddenly the world fell around them. They halted their movements but Hux didn’t pull out yet. 

 

“Kylo Ren”, a voice boomed from the blackness around them. Suddenly there was light, and a creature made of pure, eye scorching light appeared before them. “You have defied me, betrayed me”, the voice continued, coming from the light creature, but it didn’t seem to have a mouth or face. “I am your God”, the creature said, and one of its hands started to close in on the two demons. “I will punish you”, the hand was close above them and suddenly Hux resumed his fucking, and Kylo came with a scream. God pulled his hand away in disgust, “What the FUCK?” he yelled and he was gone. 

 

The world turned into its old state, and suddenly they were on the bed again. “How did you know that would work?” Kylo panted, his eyes blown wide. 

 

“I didn’t”, Hux laughed. “I just didn’t get to come yet”, he said as he thrusted into Kylo for the last time and came inside. 

  
God didn’t appear before them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i regret

**Author's Note:**

> the spell is Google Translate Latin for:
> 
> from human  
> to demon  
> defy your god  
> sin and pleasure  
> the spell is cast  
> through pleasure of the flesh  
> abandon god 
> 
> satan i call You  
> fulfill this spell


End file.
